Where the Story Ends
by EllieRenee18
Summary: The best friendships sometimes have to come to an end. Some friendships end because people change. Some end because of distance. But some of the greatest friendships of all, end because of tragedy.


Spencer's POV

Staring out into the never ending ocean, I cannot help but let a few tears fall from my eyes. If someone would have told me five months ago that this is where I would end up, I would have laughed at them and punched their mouths. I never dreamed I would be walking this beach by myself. Without my best friend. You see, five months ago, my best friend Aria and I were on our way to the mall. Aria wanted to get some last minute shopping done for Christmas. Me being the one who always gives into Aria, agreed. I wish that I had not though. That night will always haunt me in my dreams.

_Flashback_

"Aria come on! I don't want to be out late hence the weather." I screamed at the top of my lungs at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I just rolled my eyes. Knowing Aria that meant five more minutes. But I actually heard footsteps coming across the top of the stairs and was surprised.

"That was fast."

"I said I was coming."

"Yeah but knowing you that meant longer than when you said you would be down." She just smiled at me and laughed. I could not help but laugh along with her. "Now come on. I want to be back before Frosty starts."

"You've seen Frosty a million times."

"Yes. And I love it. Now let's go."

"You know you can just record it and watch it later."

"Yes I could but I am not going to have to. We will be back before 8:00. Now for the hundreth time, let's go."

"Okay, okay, okay."

After the mall, Aria and I were on our way back home in time for Frosty. But it seemed like fate was not having it. The snow began to fall while we were shopping and the roads were slippery and and wet. I knew there was black ice everywhere.

"Spencer can you believe it! Just a few more months and you and I will be at the beach! I can't believe it. When we get there, we are taking so many pictures. And we are going to ride with the dolphins, ski, collect seashells, oh and scuba-dive. Oh and duh, shopping." She said shopping with a sing-song voice. I just laughed but kept focus on the road.

"Aria can you please be more quiet. I am excited to but there is a time and place for that. Right now, is not that time or place."

"You are right. Sorry Spence."

"It's okay goof-ball." She just giggled and I giggled with her.

"Is it okay if I turn the radio on low."

"I guess. But really low." She turned it on and guess what song was playing? Frosty the Snowman! What a coincidence right? We both started laughing and singing along with it. Both of us forgot about the road. I look over to Aria who was singing really loud and I laughed at her silly hand motions. Oh but how I wish I could take back those three seconds of taking my eyes off the road. Before I knew it, Aria's face turned pale and she screamed at me.

"Spencer! Look out!" Before I had time to maneuver the car, I slammed into the rear end of a black pick-up truck. All that could be heard was the radio slowly beginning to play Silent Night. I was falling in-and-out of consciousness. But when I finally could open my eyes, I looked over at Aria. The sight I saw was haunting. She had blood running all over her face. A piece of thick glass was hanging out of her head. I looked at the windshield and saw the glass broken. Oh my God was all I could muster out. I began shaking Aria while I could faintly hear people gathering around yelling call 9-1-1. Someone came up to my window asking me if I was all right but I just ignored them. I kept on shaking Aria.

"Aria. Ar-aria. Wake up. Please? Please wake up-p Aria." She wasn't moving. I began to scream at the top of my lungs. I was going crazy. I began banging the steering wheel, the dashboard, and the console. Anything really that I could find. My door suddenly opened and what appeared to be a middle aged man asked me if I was all right. I just nodded my head and began sobbing silently. "Just please. Help my friend. Oh God help her." I said this very low and the man looked at me and had tears coming down his face to. Another man appeared beside Aria's door and opened it up. He gasped and motioned for another person to come help him. Before I knew it, there were six men on Aria's side trying to stop the bleeding and trying to wake her up. But she just wouldn't move. In the distance, you could hear the sirens coming. All around me you could smell the gasoline of both vehicles. And in that moment I knew my life would never be the same. For I, Spencer Jill Hastings, lost my best friend. And it was all my fault.

_End of Flashback_

That is why I am here at the beach all alone. I couldn't stay in Rosewood anymore without Aria. So I moved here to the beach in South Carolina where Aria and I were suppose to go. Together. But like I said, fate decided otherwise. So I keep myself busy here. I do all the things Aria wanted to do. I take tons of pictures. I swim with the dolphins. I ski. I collect seashells. I scuba-dive. And I do a lot of shopping. Keeping busy doing the things Aria wanted to do keeps me sane. I imagine she is here in spirit with me. Sometimes I can hear whispering at night telling me it was not my fault and that I should live life and move on. But I can't move on. How could any normal person move on. I make my way back to my house that resides on the shore. Before I go inside to fall into a restless sleep, I look at the ocean one more time. And when I do, I vision Aria and I laughing together on the sand collecting seashells and making memories. But now I can only do that in my dreams.


End file.
